Trick and Treat
by VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR
Summary: No entiendo por qué me he dejado arrastrar por algo así, pero simplemente sentí ganas de encontrarlo. De encontrar el causante de esa dulce melodía… Song-fic Toni/Lovi y, próx., Lud/Feli :3
1. Lovino

¡Al fin me atrevo con mi primer Fan-fic *3*!

Leyenda:

- _Cursiva: Narrado por un _narrador (?)  
- Normal: Narrado por España  
- _Cursiva-Centrado: Letra de la canción (Trick and Treat – Vocaloid 2)  
__- - _(Pequeño salto en el tiempo)

Antonio (España) y Lovino (S. Italia) (Y Roderich (Austria), del que se hace mención) pertenecen a Hidekaz-sama (*_*) Junto a Ludwig (Alemania) y Feliciano (N. Italia), los cuales no salen en este capítulo ^^ /  
Trick and Treat, que es el título de la canción, es cantada por Vocaloid, que es un programa creado por Yamaha. No sé quién creó la canción, pero sospecho que fue NicoNico O:

Disculpen si cometo OCC. No es mi fuerte controlar a España o S. Italia ^^Uu

* * *

Hace tiempo que sigo la voz. Esa voz que no para de pronunciar mi nombre.

- ¿Acaso me conoces de algo? – Formulo la pregunta al aire, más no obtengo respuesta por parte de aquella voz, que no deja de susurrar.

Camino por un bosque oscuro, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz que la luna llena puede producir. Intento no producir ruido alguno por temor a que la voz se desvaneciese.

No sé cómo ha podido ser, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que ando perdido y, para colmo, se ha levantado una niebla espesa y profunda que apenas me deja ver. Además, esa dulce voz no deja de repetir mi nombre, ya me está comenzando a poner de los nervios.

_Se esconde, se esconde  
__En la profunda niebla  
__Una voz que hace enloquecer_

- ¿Eh? – Me giro sobre los talones, mirando hacia unos arbustos situados a mi derecha, en los cuales algo se había movido. Miro hacia la izquierda por la misma causa. Sea lo que fuere, parecía estar huyendo de algo. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Sigo al supuesto animal, sin importarme mucho el hecho de que me llevase hacia más adentro del bosque, hasta que, en lo alto de una colina, distingo lo que parecía ser una figura de un niño o de una persona de esa misma estatura.

_No dudes, no dudes  
__Y en las entrañas de este  
__Interminable bosque adéntrate_

- ¿Pero qué…? – Comienzo a correr en dirección hacia aquella persona. "Definitivamente es un niño", pienso a la vez que la niebla iba desapareciendo y la figura de aquel chico, que apenas me debía de llegar por la altura de lo hombros, se hacía más clara.

- Eh, chico, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? – Pregunto claramente intrigado; no esperaba encontrarme a nadie en un bosque como este y mucho menos a tan altas horas de la responde. Simplemente contempla la Luna. Me acerco más, por si la distancia hubiera sido la culpable de que no me hubiese oído.

- Oe, ¿me escuchas?, ¿qué se supone que haces en este bosque? – "A lo mejor se perdió", pienso. Poso mi mano sobre su hombro, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría. - ¿Te has perdido?

El chico, al sentirme, deja de observar la Luna y se gira, mirándome con una sonrisita en el rostro. "Vaya, al menos reaccionó", murmuro por lo bajo.

- Has llegado justo a tiempo, idiota~ - Me contesta con una sonrisita. "Su voz me suena, pero no sé de qué", pienso a la vez que una gotita de sudor aparecía en mi sien. "¿I-Idiota?", murmuro de nuevo.

- ¿Acaso nos conocemos de algo? – No recuerdo haberlo visto jamás, y yo no soy de olvidar las caras de la gente con facilidad.

- Eso no importa ahora. No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad? – Dice tomándome la mano y comenzando a tirar suavemente pero con seguridad, llevándome hacia el lado contrario de por donde había llegado a la colina.

- ¿Llegar tarde a dónde? – pregunto, sintiéndome un poco confuso.

- Tampoco importa, idiota. La noche te está ofreciendo la ocasión, no la desperdicies – dice con una sonrisa que apenas alcanzo a ver cuando gira la cabeza y me mira de refilón. Es todo tan extraño…

_De prisa, de prisa  
__Si no te apuras te arrepentirás  
__De perder la ocasión_

Llevamos un buen rato caminando y hace nada me di cuenta de que los susurros habían remitido, no sabía cuándo.

- Oye, a todo esto… ¿Hacia dónde me llevas? – Pregunto extrañado y un tanto aburrido por la silenciosa atmósfera existente en el ambiente, solo interrumpida por los chasquidos que producían al ramitas al romperse y de las hojas al ser pisadas.

No responde.

- Bueno, al menos me podrías decir cuanto queda, ¿no? – Dije al suponer que me estaba llevando a algún sitio a cubierto, (o al menos eso esperaba) ya que el cielo se había llenado rápidamente con oscuras nubes que apenas dejaban ver la Luna.

Sigue sin responderme.

Justo iba a preguntarle el porqué de que esté tan callado cuando, a lo lejos, comienzo a distinguir lo que parecía ser una casa con las luces encendidas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Esa es tu casa? – Me lo supuse, porque tomamos un caminito libre de la maleza del bosque que parecía conducirnos hacia aquel lugar.

El chico chasquea la lengua, molesto, no sé por qué. Se detiene, casi provocando que me chocase con él.

- Llegamos~ - Parece susurrar, aunque no alcanzo a oírlo a la perfección. Inconscientemente alzo la vista y me quedo ensimismado al ver el edificio al que con anterioridad había denominado como una "casa".

"A lo mejor por eso se molestó antes", pensé. "Es imposible designar esto como a una casa".

La pared exterior de la construcción, recubierta con rocas oscuras, en algunos lugares, grises; en otros, marrones, estaba cruzada por una larga enredadera que trepaba desde el suelo que pisaba hasta el tejado del edificio, donde se le perdía de vista.

- Así a primera vista no parece mucha cosa – Digo sin pensar, aunque el chico parece ignorarme como hacía durante todo el camino.

Examino la pared, con numerosas ventanas y un gran ventanal arriba del todo, a la izquierda de por donde pasaba la enredadera, y me termino fijando en la puerta, que parecía ser hecha, a primera vista, con una madera muy resistente, como la de los robles, y que tenía un picaporte con forma de león. Estaba entreabierta y dejaba pasar una tenue luz que, sin embargo, parecía casi tan brillante como el Sol en la oscuridad de la noche.

El chico, cuyo nombre aún desconocía, abrió la puerta, dejando pasar más luz aún, la cual, en un principio, un poco me cegó.

Me acerqué al umbral de la puerta y, en cuanto recuperé mi visión casi perdida, me quedé más embobado aún con lo que vi que cuando estaba investigando el exterior de la casa.

Si yo creía tener una mansión por casa, sin duda no era ni una chabola en comparación con ésta.

Mi acompañante hizo un gesto, indicándome que entrara, mas yo solo me quedé en el sitio y observé cada detalle de la estancia: Las paredes, pintadas de un amarillo bastante vivaz, con muchos cuadros (casi demasiados, me atrevería a decir), en los que no puse demasiada atención pero que algunos de los cuales tenían marcos dorados o plateados que parecían tener piedras valiosas incrustadas, limitaban con el techo mediante una cornisa con temática de enredaderas con flores. El suelo, a cuadros color hueso y rojo magenta, daban la impresión de estar sobre una tabla de ajedrez, como si todo fuese nada más que un simple juego; los muebles, colocados estratégicamente, solo hacían sino aumentar esa sensación.

Me sentaba mal entrar. El solo hecho de estar en el umbral hacía que me sintiera muy pobre.

- ¿Dudas? – Preguntó, aunque parecía más una afirmación que una cuestión. "¿Eso parezco?", pensé con ironía y, para mi asombro, el chico me respondió como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento:

- Claro que lo pareces… - Calló un momento para después proseguir – Que no te ciegue la vista, aquí nada es lo que parece. No dudes; simplemente adéntrate… - Y, aprovechando mi momento de despiste, me tomó de la manga de la camisa y tiró de ella, metiéndome dentro de la estancia y cerrando tras de sí la puerta, con pestillo.

_No dudes, no dudes  
__Acércate sin miedo  
__Que se acerca ya la diversión_

En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que la puerta estaba sellada, el chico atravesó grácilmente la habitación, desapareciendo por una puerta un poco más grande incluso que la entrada.

Ahora yo me encontraba solo.

Aproveché esta ocasión para inspeccionar un poco el lugar. Me acerqué a un gran armario con vitrina, del mismo tipo de madera que la puerta de la entrada, solo que con un aspecto más desgastado, seguramente hecho a conciencia, me supuse. Recorrí su relieve con la yema de mis dedos. Las flores, finamente talladas en las delimitaciones del mueble, resultaban suaves al tacto, a excepción de cuando se llegaba a las piedras preciosas que tenían algunas incrustadas, que suponían un cambio de textura notable.

A través del cristal se podía observar una fina vajilla de porcelana, blanca y con flores también, en este caso, rosas rojas. Me recordaba mucho a la que tenía un aristócrata que conocí hace ya mucho tiempo y sobre cual ya no volví a saber jamás.

Me giro y comienzo a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación, que tenía muchos muebles, iguales al armario con vitrina y su fina porcelana dentro. La verdad es que le daba cierto toque renacentista al ambiente.

Alcé la vista hacia el alto techo, del que colgaba una gran lámpara de araña de ocho, extremadamente ornamentada para mi gusto, de color beige, claramente contrastante con el color del techo, en el cual se hacía visible la madera.

Me encontraba ensimismado mirando el techo cuando una voz, o puede que un olor, o puede, incluso, que las dos cosas, me despertó de mi letargo.

- Eh, idiota~ - Me dijo una voz ya claramente reconocible. Bajo la vista hacia el chico del extraño rizo en la frente. Llevaba una bandeja de plata, brillante y decorada, y, en ella, una jarra y una taza, ambas portadoras de un líquido muy humeante y que emanaban el olor que me hizo reaccionar con anterioridad.

Un olor muy delicioso.

- Es leche con canela… - Dice colocando la bandeja en una mesa claramente renacentista, como todos los muebles de la estancia, que se encontraba acompañada de unos sillones muy destacantes, de un color rojo carmesí muy oscuro. – Me supuse que te gustaría… - Dice sentándose en el sofá, gesto que yo imito, sentándome a su lado pero, sin embargo, un poco lejos de él.

Tomo la taza entre mis manos. El calor que irradiaba resultaba gratificante en mis heladas manos por culpa de la noche. Y el olor. El olor me recordaba al pasado; a esos días de soledad, sin nadie a mi lado, teniéndome solamente a mí mismo y, sin embargo, con tanta gente pasando a mi alrededor, yendo en todas direcciones.

Inspiro, disfrutando del olor, por primera vez, creyendo tener a alguien conmigo.

_Una fragancia acanelada  
__Te comenzara a invadir  
__Y el fingir estar en soledad  
__Tu miel en hiel transformará_

Acerco la taza a mis labios, disfrutando del sabor, intentando olvidar ese pasado tan lúgubre. Me tomo la leche con canela, sin prisa. Me sentía como volver a nacer.

Una vez terminada la taza y colocada de nuevo en la bandeja, miro a mi casi improvisado anfitrión, el cual se encontraba recostado, mirándome, y puede que desde hace bastante rato.

Me miró como preguntándome con la mirada si me gustó.

- Estaba… delicioso – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sintiéndome mucho mejor, sin duda – Pero no deberías haberte molestado…

Por un momento creí que la distancia que nos separaba era menor que anteriormente.

- Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor… - Dice con media sonrisita, que parecía ser lo máximo que podía expresar de felicidad – Es más divertido el delirar que tu amargura. Pronuncia de nuevo otra frase sin sentido aparente para mí.

- Eres muy raro… - Digo con la misma sonrisita que antes, acercándome inconscientemente al chico, el cual ni se inmuta. – Aunque eso me gusta…

Hablo sin pensar y, al darme cuenta, temo que todo el esfuerzo por conseguir un nuevo amigo (puede que incluso algo más) se desintegrase como si nada pero, para mi impresión, el chico del rizo, en vez de alejarse, se me acerca más aún, quedando mucho más cerca de mí.

Todo parecía un sueño: Ese chico, esa nueva amistad, tan cerca mío, como si ya nos conociésemos de toda la vida, de tal manera que puedo sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo.

Si de verdad todo esto es un sueño, deseo no despertarme nunca, pues.

_La amargura debes olvidar  
__Y con dulzura delirar  
__Los muros de este sueño sin final  
__Te cuidarán si duermes_

- A todo esto, aún no me has dicho ni tu nombre… - Señalo, recordando que había hecho la misma pregunta con anterioridad, en el bosque, pero no de una manera tan directa, más bien por educación.

El chico, después de un silencio en el que parecía estar meditando algo de suma importancia, al final formuló su respuesta, aunque no era para nada la que yo esperaba escuchar.

- Oe, baka – Dice, acercándoseme, apoyándose sobre mi pecho y, por consecuente, obligándome a acostarme poco a poco en el sofá. - ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego~…? – Dice con cierto tono de picardía y hasta puede que un poco sensual.

Yo, incapaz de pensar con claridad y, mucho menos, de hablar de manera normal, digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza mientras mi cerebro todavía intentaba procesar esa frase en un principio tan simple – C-Claro… C-Como quieras. Sí, ¿p-por qué no?... – Y, después, suelto una risita nerviosa que, por si el rubor en mi cara no lo hubiese dejado constante, dejo altamente claro el hecho de que me encontraba nervioso. Aunque se sentía muy bien.

Entonces me alegré de que lo primero que se me ocurrió fuera decir una afirmativa y no una negativa.

- Solo hay una norma~ - Prosigue, despertándome de mis pensamientos – Necesitas llevar una venda negra en los ojos… No puedes ver nada…

Me incomodo un poco. La idea de no controlar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor no me gustaba mucho, pero, aún así, me es imposible negarme. Entonces el chico saca una venda negra del bolsillo del pantalón, y, mirándome, se dispone a vendarme la vista.

- La visión solo es un estorbo… Y la palabra, fuente de equivocaciones… - En eso último le di la razón mentalmente. Ese chico hablaba de una manera tan filosófica que me era casi imposible comprenderle – No debes de ver nada… - Continúa – si quieres aparecer… - Termina la frase con unas palabras que no alcanzo a oír.

- Eh, ¿podrías hablar normal? No te entiendo nada – Digo con un poco más de confianza una vez que ya había cegado por completo mi vista.

_La ilusión hipnótica  
__Tarde o temprano te ahogará  
__Pero no es algo divertido  
__Si con los ojos vendados no estás_

Noto como el chico, al que ya no veo, se baja de encima de mi barriga.  
"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?", pienso al sentir todo muy tranquilo.  
De repente noto como alguien me toma de la mano. Me supuse que era el chico, pues solo estábamos él y yo en la casa. Me ayuda a incorporarme, aunque en verdad no necesitaba ayuda. Estaba ciego, no manco.

Dejo de sentirle, de nuevo…  
Me levanto, casi inconscientemente, al oír una orden en mi cabeza. "Puede que fuera mi imaginación…", pensé; pero al rato oí a esa misma voz:

"-Avanza…", resonaba en mi mente. Tardo un rato en reaccionar y hacer lo ordenado, y otro rato más largo en darme cuenta de que esa voz era la misma que me había llamado en el bosque…

Durante mi extraño trayecto noto como algo me rozaba, una mano tal vez. Siempre cuando me equivocaba de dirección o distancia.  
Y camino. Camino durante un tiempo que se me hace eterno. Al principio intentaba hacerme una idea mental de cómo era el camino que iba recorriendo, pero, al cabo de muchos cambios de dirección seguidos, perdí la cuenta de todo el trayecto recorrido y simplemente de concentré en obedecer las órdenes que recibía mi mente.

Entonces el chico volvió a tomarme la mano. La alzó y la posó en el pasamano, indicándome con ello, o eso creía yo, que debía subir unas escaleras.

Con cuidado apoyo mi pie derecho en el primer escalón, agradecido que al menos avisara del desnivel. Apoyo el izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Así sigo hasta que noto como se acaba la barandilla. "Se terminaron las escaleras", pienso entonces, esperando a la siguiente orden.

Algo me roza la mano izquierda. Rápidamente acostumbrado, comprendo ya a la perfección lo que aquello significaba. Tenía que girar a la izquierda.

Apenas oigo como se abre una puerta y en seguida un dulce olor harto conocido me llega otra vez. "Canela. ¿De nuevo ese olor?", pienso al percibir de qué olor se trataba. Pero, de nuevo, el aroma me trae otro sentimiento distinto. Otra sensación diferente a la que me hacía sentir en el pasado, hace muchos años o, simplemente, hace apenas media hora. No, esta vez me hacía sentir embriagado y tranquilo, como si me hubiesen echado morfina.

De nuevo me toman la mano, por tercera vez desde que me vendaron los ojos. Tiran de mí, adentrándome en otro lugar y aumentando más aún el olor a canela.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" se me ocurrió preguntar por primera vez en todo el trayecto, mas de mis labios no salió ningún sonido.

Entonces noto como me obliga a sentarme sobre algo blando, un colchón, me imagino, y a acostarme justo como hizo antes en el sillón.

De nuevo encima de mí. Siento que se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

- Idiota… - Me llama- ¿Seguro… que quieres proseguir con el juego? – Susurra sensualmente, sin yo poder predecir sus intenciones, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho. Afirmo.

_Donde camines ten cuidado  
__Porque mis manos te van a rozar  
__Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies  
__Que tu cuerpo me darás_

_El chico sonrió ante la afirmación del mayor._

_- Nunca se me resisten~ - Piensa – Caen todos como abejas idiotas atraídas por el aroma a miel…_

_Se apartó del castaño sobre el que estaba, apoyándose con sus manos en el pecho, y se quedó observándolo durante un buen rato, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_- Éste… - Pensó, como diciéndose a sí mismo – Éste no durará ni la mitad que los anteriores – Y rió para sus adentros – Que idiota. Ni siquiera se ha preguntado el por qué de todo esto. Simplemente se ha dejado llevar – Y, finalmente, terminó – Será demasiado fácil – Y posó su dedo índice en los labios del otro, haciendo que dejase de intentar encontrar un porqué a todo…_

_Oculta de dudas  
__Durante un tiempo  
__Se hizo insospechable  
__La única verdad_

Acto seguido se apoya en mi pecho y por un momento todo vuelve a la tranquilidad.

Me supuse que estaría pensando en su próximo movimiento o tal vez recapacitando sobre si quería en verdad hacerlo, aunque enseguida descarté la segunda idea. No me gustaba para nada.

Justo estaba intentando encontrar otra posible opción cuando sentí que un dedo rozaba mis labios y se oía de fondo un siseo, como si me mandasen a callar.

Me quedé con la mente en blanco, concentrándome en el siseo y el aroma que no había abandonado aún la habitación. Y entonces, y para mi asombro, el dedo fue sustituido por unos labios carnosos. Debido a que andaba ciertamente adormilado por el aroma, y el hecho de no esperarme esa acción, tardé en reaccionar. Y, para cuando lo hice, fue bastante torpemente.

Como pude llevé mi mano a la nuca del chico, en un intento de profundizar el beso.

Oí una risa de fondo, seguramente con mi lenta reacción como causante. Pero tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a posar la mano en la nuca del chico, este se separó, cortando el beso.

Gruño levemente, ante esta reacción, y oigo después al chico reírse, de nuevo. Tiene una risa tan dulce.

De nuevo sus labios me sorprendieron en medio de mis pensamientos. Solo que esta vez parecían traer más pasión consigo.

- ¿Acaso… es esto amor? – Pienso, aún teniendo la mayor parte de mi cerebro pendiente del beso - ¿Es posible esto con alguien a quien acabo de conocer y del cual ni siquiera sé… su nombre?... … Creo… que así es – Es lo último que se me pasa por la cabeza antes de que todo mi ser se concentrara únicamente en el beso, el aroma embriagador y las caricias ya comenzaban a aflorar.

_Fueron mudas citas  
__Donde el pecado  
__Tan bajo cayó que  
__Amor se hizo llamar_

Remitió el beso, por falta de aire en ambos.

Mientras yo me concentraba en recuperar la respiración rápidamente, el chico se baja de mí y todo se vuelve tranquilo, otra vez.

Se queda todo en silencio y yo a solas con mis pensamientos.

Entonces comienza a picarme la curiosidad. Quería ver en qué tipo de habitación me encontraba o, más bien, en dónde.

Acerco mis manos a la venda, la cual se había soltado un poco, (al parecer el chico no la colocó del todo bien), nervioso por saber lo que vería al quitármela. Sería solo un momento, después de haberme asegurado de que el chico no estaba, y vería en que habitación me encontraba. Ni se enteraría.

Con mis manos temblando debido a la emoción, comienzo a deshacer lentamente el nudo de la venda. ¿Cómo sería la habitación? Seguramente estaría muy adornada, como la sala anterior ¿Qué vería? A lo mejor estaría plagado de muebles antiquísimos –más aún que los de mi casa- y ostentosos. Y a lo mejor tendría el suelo de mármol; o una lámpara de araña; o unas paredes plagadas de cuadros… Pero lo que alcancé a ver no encajaba para nada con las expectativas que tenía yo del lugar…

_La luz fue vista  
__Por unos ojos traicioneros  
__Prófugos de oscuridad_

Miré a mi alrededor.

Me encontraba en una habitación muy hosca y descuidada. Pero esa no era la particularidad que me llamó la atención; ni el hecho de que me encontraba sobre un colchón sin sábanas, desgastado y hasta lleno de polvo. No, nada de eso captó mi atención en comparación con el hecho de que todo a mi alrededor se encontraba lleno de sangre.  
Sangre roja, húmeda y sangre casi marrón, ya seca.  
Miré a mi derecha; sangre. Miré a mi izquierda; sangre. En el suelo, el colchón y hasta en algunas zonas del techo; más de este líquido carmesí.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que el embriagador aroma canela que tanto me gustaba había sido sustituido por un asqueroso hedor a sangre y a metal.

Comencé a sentirme mal.

_Ni en sombras presentía  
__Cuan peligrosamente  
__Se estaba acercando a su final_

La entrada se abre, con un chirrido agudo.

"J-Juraría que no hizo ningún ruido cuando entré… al principio…", pensé, intentando concentrarme y esperando a que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz fuerte que entraba a través de la puerta.

- Chico malo… ¿Cómo es que te has llegado a despertar?~ - Le oigo decir al chico, con tono ciertamente disgustado pero sin perder su toque sensual. – Vaya, yo que pensaba terminar con esto pronto…

Me levanto de un brinco de la cama, mareándome al principio, alarmado.

- ¿Q-Qué se supone que es todo esto? – Le grito, señalando a cualquier lugar manchado de rojo.

El chico simplemente me dedica una sonrisa, como la primera vez, pero que ahora me parecía perversa. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como juega con sus manos con algo a sus espaldas. Algo brillante.

_Mi chico malo  
__¿Cómo es que te has llegado a despertar?  
__Si ya la venda en tus ojos no está  
__Los nuestros vamos a vendar_

"M-Mierda, un cuchillo…", pienso al ver de nuevo ese destello y de relacionarlo con algo.

- Bueno, más que un cuchillo… es una daga~ - Dice sonriendo, sin mostrar el arma, como si ese arma fuese tan sólo de juguete.

Me alejo un poco y observo a mi alrededor, buscando cualquier manera huir ante un posible ataque. El chico avanza hacia mí, con paso lento y firme, como el de un depredador ante una presa herida.

- Tu cara está más bella con una sonrisa… - No era una petición indirecta, era casi como una orden. Quería que sonriera. Pero yo no lo hice, no estaba el ambiente para fiestas… - Oh… - Exhaló, mirando mi pecho cubierto de nuevo – Así no se puede ver el fulgor de tu piel… - Dice con una tristeza claramente fingida…

- Hm… - Respondo de mala gana, retrocediendo hacia la esquina derecha de la habitación mientras el chico sigue avanzando hacia mí.

Solo un poco más cerca, unos metros más.

"¡Ahora!", pensé, accionando mi cuerpo y comenzando a correr lo más rápido posible hacia un hueco que había entre el chico y la pared, y por el que yo podía pasar perfectamente y llegar hasta la puerta.

Salgo de la habitación, encontrándome en un segundo piso. Miro rápidamente hacia atrás. El chico, con cierta cara de disgusto, se había dado la vuelta y estaba mirándome. Entonces sonrió y, con una mirada tenebrosa que me hizo estremecerme, dijo:

- No me des tales disgustos… - Y prosiguió, transformándose sus palabras en la letra de una canción suavemente entonada – Regresa al escenario~…

_Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa  
__No nos vuelvas a preocupar  
__Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez  
__Regresa al escenario…_

Me vuelvo a encontrar mal. El solo hecho de pensar que alguien como ese chico, con lo frágil que parece, sea capaz de hacer tales atrocidades que me imagino de obvias solo me da arcadas. Me llevo una mano al estómago y me apoyo en la barandilla, luchando por que mis piernas no me traicionen y me caiga al suelo.

- Idiota, dime~ -Dice volviendo su mismo tono de superioridad de siempre y comenzando a caminar hacia mí de nuevo - ¿por qué de nuevo tu cuerpo tiembla…? ¿Y por qué de nuevo tu mirada se perdió? – Formula las preguntas seguidas, sin dejar espacio ni tiempo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, y me sonríe.

Yo, que andaba concentrado en las arcadas y en intentar no vomitar, ni me digné a mirarle.

Un creciente dolor había aflorado en mi cabeza y no paraba de escuchar voces, como la que me llamaba en el bosque o la que me guió hacia este maldito cuarto, que repetían una y otra vez "Solo tenías que decirlo… Que le entregabas tu cuerpo… Entrégaselo… Tu cuerpo ahora le pertenece… Pertenece a Lovino…" siempre a destiempo, lo que me hacía muy difícil el trabajo de comprender qué decían… "Ahora… Solo unos metros… y todo ya habrá finalizado… El cuerpo pertenecerá… a su dueño". Esa última parte la oí perfectamente. Me puse a alerta y alcé rápidamente la vista. Allí estaba el chico, a una distancia demasiado peligrosa, con la daga en la mano y mirándome con mirada maliciosa.

- ¡Mierda! – Grito mientras esquivo como puedo su primer ataque.

Me miraba con una sonrisa perversa y susurraba cosas a las que no les encontraba sentido. Algo de leche tibia y de un cuarto… Sin duda estaba mal de la cabeza.

_¿Por qué tiembla así  
__Tu cuerpo y tu mirada  
__Sé perdió otra vez?_

_Dime si tú te atreverías  
__De mi leche tibia beber_

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, que se me hacen interminables y peligrosas, ya que peligro con caer más de una vez, debido a las náuseas.

Una vez abajo, y después de haberme asegurado de que estaba a salvo de caerme, me giro rápidamente por si acaso el chico psicópata me había seguido muy de cerca.

Pero no. Ni se había movido del sitio. Me miraba fijamente y decía cosas por lo bajo, repitiendo una y otra vez:

- Ven… Vuelve al cuarto… Regresa al escenario – Sonriendo, repetía trozo de frases que había dicho con anterioridad – Tú… Tú me servirás como fianza~ - Y rió.

Yo me estremecí e incluso me volvieron a dar náuseas, sin embargo, me quedé en el sitio, intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento.

_Ven aquí dentro que  
__Este cuarto está muy  
__Caliente, a más no poder_

_Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos  
__Para tu fianza bastará_

Avanza un paso.

A la vez que él avanza, yo retrocedo.

Otro paso. Y otro. Y otro más… Se detiene, en mitad de las escaleras…

- Oe, idiota~ - Dice con la misma voz con la que le conocía al principio. - ¿Acaso no quieres…?

- ¡Jamás! – Respondo, exaltado. Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar la pregunta, pero no importaba… Ya no quería tener nada que ver con ese psicópata ahora que sabía la verdad.

Se quedó callado, mirándome serio y hasta me atrevería a decir que sin la sonrisa, aunque tenebrosa, de siempre.

- Dame la dicha de tenerte… Dame el permiso de poseerte – Comenzó a decir, como si recitase algo de memoria, a la vez que comenzaba a bajar los escalones que le quedaban. Avanzaba con los brazos alzados, como si fuese a coger algo en brazos, y, en su mano derecha, la daga, la cual, ahora que me fijaba, tenía restos de sangre. – Dame el placer de tenerte… Dame la dicha de poseerte… - Cambiaba las palabras en la frase, pero todas tenían en mismo significado.

- ¡Mierda, te he dicho que no! – Le grito, empezando a correr hacia el centro del salón, el cual se me hacía ahora aún más grande, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y cómo las náuseas y el mareo me volvían a invadir.

_Dame la dicha de tenerte  
__Ahora mismo sin poder huir_

_No tienes otra alternativa  
__Es cosa de vivir o morir_

Sigo corriendo, atravesando ya más de la mitad de la sala. Entonces, y para mi grandísima mala suerte, mi trastocado cerebro, junto al vahído y las náuseas, me juegan una mala pasada. Me tropiezo y caigo al suelo, con un sonido sordo.

Me intento dar la vuelta, rápido, pero en seguida noto como algo pesado se posa sobre mí.

Como puedo me doy la vuelta y puedo observar como la persona de la que huía se encontraba justamente encima mío, dificultándome la respiración.

Nervioso, siento como la respiración se me acelera, cortándoseme en algunos casos.

Él me mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa que, vista desde cerca, se asemejaba más a la de un loco psicópata recién salido del manicomio.

- ¿Sabes? – Dice, acercando su cara a la mía – Así de asustado te ves tan tierno… tan… débil… - Termina la palabra con una risita.

Yo simplemente bufo, más que nada porque el miedo y los nervios no me dejan articular ni una palabra…

- Tal vez… - Dice pensativo – Tal vez si hubieras seguido las normas no habríamos llegado hasta este punto… - Me mira, con un aire triste. – Pero ya no hay marcha atrás…

Acerca la daga a mi cuello, presionándola pero sin llegar a cortarme aún.

- ¿P-Por qué…? – No soy ni capaz de terminar la frase…

Me mira con una expresión ciertamente afligida que, hasta me atrevería a decir, no era del todo falsa…

- Compréndelo – E hincó la punta de la daga, atravesándome la piel – En este mundo… - Hundió un poco más el arma. Yo chillaba de dolor pero él parecía ignorarme, a pesar de que la expresión apenada en su rostro no desaparecía. –… con estas normas… - Siguió hiriéndome –… la única manera de ganar… es ésta. – Termina la frase a la vez que saca la daga…

_La empalagosa miel que emana  
__Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser_

_Dame el permiso de tenerte  
__Sin poder huir_

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -pero, sin embargo, con un toque de aflicción- en la cara de mi agresor es lo último que consigo distinguir antes de que todo se volviera rojo, sintiera que mis pulmones ardían y, finalmente, todo se sumiera en una absoluta oscuridad y el dolor remitiera.

_El chico miró el cuerpo ya inerte del mayor y, con cierto tono de resentimiento en su voz, dijo:_

_Dame el placer…_

* * *

El final quedó un poco extraño…

Inner: ¿Tal vez porque lo hiciste deprisa y casi corriendo?… /

¿Eh? ¿Quién, yo? 8DUu

En fin, qué decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Chapter, el primero de dos. (Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el otro, pero todo depende de cómo me manden de exámenes y de mi imaginación D:)  
No sean muy duros conmigo, que es mi primer fic, y no me maten por haber matado a Spain-nii-chan D:

Se aceptan tomates, vodkas, Chibitalias, Ore-samas y Nintendos DS  
Se agradecen comentarios… (Recuerden que cada vez que dejan un comentario un gatito se salva de ser devorado por Domo-kun. ¡Piensa en los gatitos! ;_;) Sobre todo si son constructivos (quiero mejorar *pose a lo Lee*)

Y recuerden, comentario que considere ofensivo, comentario que borro… :3 No soy muy tiquismiquis con eso; pueden opinar libremente pero no estilo "voy yo, que no tengo que ni idea de cómo dibujar una O con un vaso, y te dejo un Review que te revienta la poca autoestima que tienes". No, eso no… Niño, caca D:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (intentaré no dejar un comentario final taaaaaaaan largo ^^Uu Pueden pegarme por esto XD)


	2. Feliciano

**Trick and Treat **

**Leyenda:**

**- Cursiva.- **Narrado por un narrador externo.  
**- Normal.- **Narrado por Alemania.  
**- Cursiva+Centrado.- **Letra de la canción "Trick and Treat (Vocaloid)"  
**'-'.- **Pequeño salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Chapter 2.- North Italy**

- Hmm... – Gruño levemente.  
Miro en todas direcciones, sin dejar de gruñir o quejarme. Vale, me había perdido. Andaba perdido en un triste bosque que no parecía ser tan grande de lo que en realidad era.

Sigo caminando, mirando hacia cualquier lado, intentando encontrar cualquier característica en un árbol o en una roca que me pudiese indicar que me encontraba en una zona por la que antes ya hubiese pasado. Pero nada. Todo es monótonamente igual, la luz de la Luna, aunque es abundante, no me ayuda mucho y encima, para colmo, se ha levantado una niebla muy espesa.

Suspiro, resignado. Seguramente mi hermano se reiría de mí -como se ríe de todo el mundo- si se enterase de lo que me acaba de ocurrir. Diría cosas como "No entiendo cómo alguien como tú es mi hermano…" o "Una persona tan awesome como yo JAMÁS se perdería en un bosque…" y yo tendría que aguantar durante casi un mes el hecho de que me lo recordase todos los días.

Aunque, claro, eso era si conseguía llegar a casa.

Vuelvo a suspirar, recordando el tema principal: encontrar la salida.

"A lo mejor por la derecha…", pienso, al encontrar una zona en la que la maleza se encontraba aplastada, como si fuese un lugar transitado.

Justo iba a tomar ese camino cuando, de repente, comienzo a escuchar unos sollozos.  
Me pongo en seguida a alerta, como todo buen militar. Pero, después de haber recapacitado que lo único capaz de sollozar así era el ser humano, me relajo un poco y me concentro en encontrar al causante de ese gimoteo.

_Se esconde, se esconde  
__En la profunda niebla  
__Una voz que hace enloquecer_

Tomo el camino de mi izquierda y me adentro en la maleza, apartándola como puedo.

"Puede que sea un niño pequeño que se haya perdido…" voy razonando a la vez que avanzo, intentando seguir el sonido "O tal vez me he vuelto tan loco como para oír cosas que no existen…".

Justo estaba apartando una frondosa rama que me impedía el paso cuando, en un claro, vi una figura tenuemente iluminada por la Luna que parecía estar recostada contra un árbol.

"No parece ser ningún animal salvaje…" pienso, sin apartar la mirada de la figura, difuminada por la niebla "Pero no se sabe. Podría resultar ser alguien peligroso…"  
Ante la curiosidad, sobre todo, de encontrar a otro humano en este bosque que parecía desértico me acerco lentamente y sigiloso cual gato, sin hacer apenas ningún ruido.  
Esa era una de mis especialidades –además del control de armas, obviamente- que, según mis superiores, me hacían ser un soldado ejemplar.

A medida que avanzaba los sollozos se oían más cerca, aunque no me fijé demasiado en este hecho.  
Y así, en poco tiempo y sin ser descubierto, me encuentro ya cerca de la figura misteriosa.  
Solo un paso más y podría descubrir de quien se trataba.

_No dudes, no dudes  
__Y en las entrañas de este  
__Interminable bosque adéntrate_

Pero, para mi desgracia, justo cuando doy ese último paso, el decisivo, piso una rama incauta que se parte bajo mis botas con un sonoro chasquido. "M-Mierda", maldigo para mis adentros, al ver que la figura se mueve, al parecer alzando la vista, "Me ha descubierto…"

- ¿Q-Quién eres…? – Pregunta una voz dulce, no muy grave pero tampoco demasiado aguda.

No respondo y me quedo estático, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

- ¿F-Fuiste tú quien hizo ese… ruido? – Sigue preguntando. "Seguramente se refiere al de la rama quebrada", razono.

- H-Hm… - Adelanto un paso, sin responder aún a su pregunta, más centrado en lo que me iba a encontrar.  
Es un chico, más bajo que yo, de pelo castaño no muy corto ni muy largo, y con un curioso rizo que destacaba, sobresaliendo, y que parecía ignorar las leyes de la gravedad, lo que me llama bastante la atención. Lleva una ropa normal, en la cual ni me fijo.  
Bajo la vista, encontrándome con unos ojos colo miel que me miraban fijamente, y que tienen el rastro de haber estado llorando…

- ¿Eras tú quien estaba llorando?... – Pregunto con total calma en mi voz.

El chico, en respuesta, afirma con la cabeza. Iba a preguntarle la causa de esa tristeza cuando soy interrumpido.

- Pero ya no importa – Me dice, mirándome con una sonrisa bobalicona, como si todos los problemas que parecía tener antes se hubiesen esfumado por completo. Se seca una última lágrima que resbalaba, rezagada, por su mejilla antes de proseguir – Porque ya no se nos hará tarde...  
"¿Tarde para qué?..." me pregunto.

El chico se levanta y, aprovechando mi momento de confusión, me toma decididamente de la mano.

- Ve~, aún queda tiempo, vámonos… deprisa – Me dice con la misma sonrisa tonta de antes, tirando levemente de mí.

Y yo, por acto reflejo más que por el propio, comienzo a caminar en la dirección de la que tiraba el chico.

- ¿Y… hacia dónde se supone que vamos? – Pregunto, todavía confuso y más aún desde que me tomó de la mano.  
El chico gira levemente la cabeza, sin parar de caminar, y simplemente me dice:

- ¿Sabes? Hay que aprender a aprovechar las ocasiones… Sobre todo cuando te son favorables – Y ríe, como si me acabara de decir algo divertido que acababa de aprender hace nada.

Yo, simplemente, no comento.

_De prisa, de prisa  
__Si no te apuras te arrepentirás  
__De perder la ocasión_

Llevamos bastante tiempo caminando y comienzo a temer que nos hayamos vuelto a perder cuando veo, a lo lejos, lo que parecía ser una construcción. Un edificio.

Pienso que seguramente era allá a donde me llevaba.  
Reconfortaba, en cierto modo, saber que teníamos un sitio donde dormir y esperar a que se hiciese de día y así poder encontrar el camino que nos sacara del bosque con mayor facilidad.

Entramos en un pequeño sendero, con apenas maleza que nos dificultara el paso, que llevaba directamente a la entrada de la casa.

Al llegar a ella me quedé un tanto impresionado: Era alta, muy alta, como de tres pisos de altura, aproximadamente; la pared exterior, de rocas marrones y verdes por el musgo, estaba cruzada por una larga y frondosa enredadera, que nacía desde el suelo y se le perdía de vista en el tejado, el cual estaba cubierto de tejas, de un rojo desgastado, bastante oscuro; por las ventanas, que daban al bosque, no se ve ningún signo de que allí dentro hubiese vida estos momentos.

"No hay nadie…" pienso.

- Ve~, llegamos~ - Casi canturrea, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la entrada, y girándose para mirarme. Durante todo el camino había estado hablando de cosas triviales, sus platos de comida favoritos, los helados que se comió ayer, un familiar suyo que por lo visto era su hermano, unas lindas chicas a las que sedujo esta semana... La mayoría no me llamaba para nada la atención, por lo que pronto había dejado de hacerle caso, fijándome más en el paisaje e intentando adivinar hacia dónde me llevaba.

- E-Eh… Espera… ¿Tú vives aquí? – Deduje ante lo que había dicho antes. Si había tenido la intención de buscar esta casa y no andábamos sin rumbo era porque ya sabía de su existencia antes, ¿no?

- … Entremos~ - Me dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando de nuevo mi pregunta, como tantas veces. Reanuda la marcha, acercándome hacia la puerta la cual, me fijé, estaba levemente abierta.

Se detiene, soltándome la mano, y abre la puerta, dejando ver una hermosa sala finamente decorada, repleta de muebles ornamentados dispuestos sobre un suelo de mármol a cuadros blancos y rojo magenta como si de fichas sobre una tabla de ajedrez se tratasen.

Al observar semejante lujo, que no creería jamás ver, comencé a sentirme incómodo, indeciso sobre si entrar por educación o rechazar la oferta indirecta que me había dado el chico.

- Adelante, ve~, entra sin miedo – Dice, con una sonrisa en el rostro que irradiaba tranquilidad – No dudes… - Termina, acercándoseme y cogiéndome del brazo para llevarme –o al menos intentar- dentro de la casa.

- Hmm… - Respondo, todavía incómodo.

_No dudes, no dudes  
__Acércate sin miedo  
__Que se acerca ya la diversión_

Al final acabo entrando, debido a la insistencia del chico del rizo, que llega a ponerme hasta carita de perro abandonado –a la cual reconozco que no me puedo oponer-.

- … - Miro a mi alrededor. Desde afuera parecía bastante lujosa la habitación, pero ya vista desde dentro era lo siguiente. Todos los muebles: sofá, armarios, vitrinas, mesas e, incluso la lámpara de araña de ocho brazos que colgaba a bastante altura sobre nuestras cabezas, en el techo, tienen cierto aire renacentista que aumenta al fijarse uno en las paredes, de un color claro.

- Ne, ne, ¿quieres pasta?... – Le oigo decir, haciéndome volver de mis pensamientos.

- Eh, no gracias. Comí hace poco… - Le miento. "Además, no me gusta mucho la pasta", termino la frase en mi mente.

- Oh, vaya, que lástima – Dice, con aire apenado – Hm… ¡Ah, ya sé! – Y, acto seguido, en cuanto dijo esto, el chico desaparece por una puerta que queda al fondo de la inmensa sala.

Me fijo en un sofá, rojo carmín y dudo sobre si sentarme o no. La educación, tal vez la sumisión, que me enseñaron desde pequeño me impedía hacerlo sin haber recibido antes una invitación. Entonce resuena en la estancia un "adelante, puedes sentarte si quieres..." que según presiento proviene de la sala en la que se encuentra el chico.

Habiendo escuchado esto casi me desplomo sobre el inmenso sofá. Mis piernas, después de caminar y caminar sin rumbo durante largas horas, me lo agradecieron.

La textura de aquel mueble era... extraña. Suave como el algodón pero tensa como el cuero de mis botas. "Ah, cómo me gustaría que el Führer tuviese uno de estos en su despacho en vez de esas malditas y endiabladamente incómodas sillas austeras", pienso mientras casi me dejaba llevar por aquella sensación. Agito la cabeza. No, no debía relajarme en un momento como éste. Seguía perdido -aunque ya no solo- y si no regresaba pronto a casa miles y miles de tareas se atrasarían, lo que provocaría un desajuste en el pulcro orden de mi nación.

"Y, claro, ¿qué nación sería si no velase por mi gente, el alma, el orgullo, el alfa y el omega de todo país? Y, ¿qué irresponsabilidad recaería sobre mi espalda, perdurando tanto tiempo como siglos puede vivir una nación, si por una estupidez tal como ésta perdiésemos la guerra y nos invadiesen hambrunas, epidemias, muerte y dolor? Y, ¿cómo podría yo existir a los ojos del Führer que, por loco, odiaría hasta a la razón por la que lucha? ¿Cómo podría mirar a mis aliados sin que la vergüenza de haberles fallado me reconcomiese las entrañas? Y, ¿qué... qué... Qué es ese delicioso olor que noto a mi alrededor? ¿Qué es? No, ¿qué podrá ser?"

Me sorprendo a mí mismo relamiéndome ávidamente, como una bestia ante un banquete. Es infame por mi parte, siempre hombre correcto y 'de bien', pero poco me importa en estos momentos. La curiosidad por conocer el origen de tal sabrosa fragancia es superior a las normas de moral que me habían impuesto.

"¿Qué será? ¿De dónde viene?... ¿Qué es?... ¿De dónde proviene?..." reitero las preguntas en mi mente hasta un punto frenético y al borde del colapso cuando una dulce voz me interrumpe.

- _Scusa la tardanza*, ve~_

Me giro en el sitio, mirando al mismo chico de rizo extraño que había encontrado en el bosque, que porta entre sus manos una brillante bandeja -de plata, deduzco- y algo muy humeante en ella. Me fijo en esto último. El chico parece darse cuenta.

- Espero que no seas alérgico a la lactosa, hehe~ - Ríe entre tímido y divertido, y se acerca a mí con una habilidad en el manejo de la fuente tal que solo parecía ser merecida por el mejor camarero mundial. Se sienta a mi lado y deja la bandeja en frente, en una mesa de madera y cristal tallado, cara, como todo lo que había en esta habitación.

- E-Eso es...

- Pensé que te gustaría, así que lo preparé especialmente para ti. Como dijiste que no te gustaba la pasta.- Hizo pucheros.

"¿Es lo que yo creo que es? Sí, sin duda alguna. Es...

_Una fragancia acanelada  
__Te comenzará a invadir  
__Y el fingir estar en soledad  
__Tu miel en hiel transformará_

… leche con canela."

Miro fijamente la taza de porcelana fina. Bueno, más bien, el contenido de ésta. Humeante y oloroso. Deliciosamente oloroso.

- Adelante, pruébalo. Lo preparé para ti. - Reitera mi acompañante con una sonrisa, mirándome.

En respuesta, tomo la taza con ambas manos. Se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante. Tanto contraste entre el frío de la noche y la amargura que tanto me acompañó en mi pasado.

Tomo un sorbo, luego de comprobar que no me abrasaría, y siento el sabor cabalgando por mi paladar, transportándome mil y una sensaciones que creía haber olvidado ya, sepultadas en el recuerdo.

Tomo otro sorbo, ensimismado en mi propio mundo, sin preocuparme de la compañía. Aunque ésta también era culpable: había comenzado una dulce melodía con su voz que me impedía volver a la realidad.

Mi primer recuerdo es uno en el que sale mi _brüder* _frente a un fondo rojizo y destruido. Como la imagen del juicio final. Abría y cerraba la boca, como los peces, pero nunca supe qué quiso decirme, pues un pitido infernal resonaba en mis tímpanos. Es un recuerdo borroso y tampoco muy agradable.

La segunda, mi primera década como nación. La siguiente, una de las tantas noches en las que me refugiaba entre las sábanas de mi hermano a causa de las terroríficas pesadillas. Mi _brüder _me sonreía fraternalmente como pocas veces lo hacía, como el padre que nunca tuve. Y me contaba sus pesadillas y sus temores, todos absurdos, que siempre acababan por hacerme reír. Me acariciaba el pelo, me tranquilizaba y me volvía a dormir. La imagen que le sigue fue de mis primeros entrenamientos. Como Prusia creía demasiado inseguras las armas de fuego de la época solo me dejaba practicar con espadas, o dagas en casos especiales. Oh, ésa es de cuando recibí mi primera pistola, muy antigua y con tallados en madera en la zona de agarre. Recuerdo que gastaba muchísima pólvora y a veces te dejaba las manos sucias. Pero aún la guardo, puesto que fue también la primera de Gilbert, en algún cajón de mi casa.

La canción que entonaba el chico se torna triste y angustiosa.

"- Los muros de este sueño sin final..."

Un recuerdo, el más impactante, cruza mi mente como un relámpago estruendoso: el día en el que me rebelé contra mi hermano. El día en el que lo derroqué de su puesto de nación y tomé sus tierras como mías en una adrenalina de gallardía sin sentido. Y todo por dejarme influir por libros y oradores.

Fue a partir de ahí, a partir del momento en el que ignoré sus consejos, sus súplicas y sus ruegos, a mi hermano derrotado y subyugado bajo la sucia suela de mis botas; fue a partir del instante en el que ignoré las realidades enemigas que Prusia me contaba cuando comenzaron mis verdaderos problemas.

Los que toda nación reconocida debía afrontar. Guerras externas, guerras internas, guerra civiles, guerras por tratados de amistad, guerras por todos lados. Y pobreza, y hambre, y enfermedad, y epidemias, y muerte, y dolor y sufrimiento, y mentiras y traición. Por todos lados.

A partir de aquel momento mi felicidad se exilió. Lejos. Y se convirtió en deber y necesidad.

"- … te cuidarán si duermes~"

_El chico castaño dejó que la última nota de aquella canción se desvaneciese, como el tren que se aleja. Abrió los ojos y encontró al alemán a su lado._

_- ¿Todavía sigue recordando? - Pensó mientras observaba al rubio, taza -vacía- en mano, suspirar quedamente con los ojos cerrados y recostado contra el sillón._

_Entonces se fijó. Una pequeña gota brillante resbalaba vagamente por la mejilla del rubio. Y a ésta la siguieron otras._

_- Oh... merda*... - Murmuró para sí el chico, que dejó su antigua posición en un movimiento tan ágil como rápido.- … Deprisa._

"Ah, si no hubiese sido tan surrealista, tan cabezota. Si hubiese prestado atención a mi hermano, que por aquellos días sabía más que yo, entonces no tendría que estar matando para sobrevivir, ni mucho menos viviría para matar como lo hago ahora. Maldigo ese día con toda mi alma. Lo maldigo tanto como el día que conocí a mi Füh- ¿Uh?"

Siento un peso sobre mis piernas que, después de notar como la taza 'volaba' de entre mis manos, se acentuó. Abro apenas los ojos, sabiendo que la luz me cegaría, pero no fue así. Al contrario, me sorprendí de ver al chico que me acompañaba con asombrosa nitidez... y demasiado cerca de mí.

- ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué demonios...! - Consigo apenas pronunciar.

- Estás muy lindo cuando te sonrojas. Ahora mismo tu cara se parece mucho a los tomates que trajo el otro día mi _fratello_*, ¿sabes? Ve~ - Me contesta riendo, con un amplio gesto de felicidad ingenua en su cara pero con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos.

- Ehm, uh... … … _J-Ja_*... … Sí... Hmpf – No logro articular nada coherente, lo que provoca más risas al chico y, en consecuencia, más sonrojo a mí. Aparto la mirada, molesto.

- Oh, pero no te enfades, ve. No me reía con mala intención. - Dice apenado, haciendo un mohín.- Solo lo dije para animarte... - Se acerca a mi oído y continúa la frase en un tono inusual.- … No es bueno que estés triste, ¿sabes? No me gusta verte así~

Trago saliva, sin mirarle, nervioso.

- ¿A-Ah, no?

- No~

- ¿Y... eso?

- Bueno... - Se recoloca sobre mis piernas y apoya el tronco superior en sus manos. Y éstas, en mi pecho.- … se podría decir que te sientan mejor... - Su mano derecha comienza a ascender hasta llegar a mi clavícula.- … otras facetas tuyas.

Trago sonoramente mientras mi mente comienza a funcionar a mil por hora y mi corazón, al doble.

"Oh, _Gott_*... ¿E-Esto...? ¿Se me está declarando? ¿Qué es lo que intenta? Hm, se siente tan extraño. Me provoca más excitación que las películas, ¡y eso que no ha ocurrido nada aún!... Ay, esto no es propio de mí... Pero... se está genial. ¡No! Seguro que es culpa de ese olor a canela, que no hace sino embriagarme. ¡Es demasiado fuerte!... O a lo mejor es el chico. La verdad es que tiene pinta de sabroso. ¡Ludwig, que te pierdes! ¿¡Pero en qué c*ño piensas!" Razonaba cosas sin ningún vínculo entre sí. "Aunque... nunca he probado con alguien del mismo sexo. Ni siquiera del contrario... Me pregunto cómo se sentirá en carne propia. En los libros lo pintan muy placentero. ¿Será cierto?"

- ¿Y por qué no lo compruebas? - Me dice con una mueca extraña, bajándose de encima mio. Eso me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada. Que si te apetecía jugar a algo, ve~ - Sonríe.

- ¿A algo? Lo siento, pero no juego a cosas infantiles.

- Oh, vaya, ve... … Pero... si es de esos juegos que a ti tanto te gustan~ - ¡De nuevo ese cambio de tono! Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

- ¿D-De... los que a mí me gustan?

- Sí~ Tú sabes cuáles~

Me quedo estático, sin pestañear. Intento responder algo pero solo me sale un balbuceo.

- Entonces... ¿te apetece? Vamos, seguro que lo estás deseando. Porque deseas probar cosas nuevas, ¿no es cierto?

Afirmo quedamente con la cabeza, hipnotizado por su voz y las extrañas ideas que de nuevo afloran en mi mente.

- Que bien~. Y ahora tienes la oportunidad de cumplir ese deseo. Y debes aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?~ - Susurra.

De nuevo afirmo.

- Así me gusta... - Apenas oigo lo que dice mientras una mano suya se escabulle hacia Dios sabe dónde.

_La amargura debes olvidar  
__Y con dulzura delirar  
__Los muros de este sueño sin final  
__Te cuidarán si duermes_

Sigo con las vista, curioso, su mano, que se esconde tras la espalda del chico. Su voz suspira unas palabras en mi oído:

- Hagámoslo más divertido, ¿te parece?~ - Me dice.

- ¿Más divertido cómo?

- Pues... - Se queda pensativo.- Pues, ¿qué tal si te vendamos los ojos, ve? - Mostró ahora su mano, en la cual llevaba un retazo de tela negra. La venda.

- … - Alzo una ceja, mirándole, y sonrío para mí. Aquel chico, que apenas me conocía de un día, parecía saber ya todos mis puntos débiles. Afirmo en respuesta.

- Ya verás. Es muy simple de entender... - Me explica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo último que veo antes de que la tela me ciegue por completo.- … No necesitas ver. Tampoco comprender... Solo déjate llevar sólo por tus instintos más primarios... para obtener lo que deseas...

Y conseguirás lo que deseas... – Continuó. - … si aprendes a confiar... … solo por interés propio.

La voz se apaga poco a poco, por lo que no alcanzo a entender lo último. Y, para cuando quiero darme cuenta, cualquier vestigio que pudiese sentir para siquiera sospechar que el chico seguía allí se desvanece.

_La ilusión hipnótica  
__Tarde o temprano te ahogará  
__Pero no es algo divertido  
__Si con los ojos vendados no estás_

"Bueno, ¿y ahora?" Pienso, a lo que recibo, extrañamente, una respuesta.

"- Ahora... levántate"

Suena muy autoritaria. Demasiado. Más aún que la de mi propio jefe, por lo que no remoloneo a la hora de acatarla.

"- Bien, bien..." Resuena secamente. Luego, alguien me coge de la mano y me guia alrededor de aquella mesilla baja que había frente al sofá y que podría haber sido un peligro para cualquier canilla. Y me lleva hacia mi izquierda, y luego recto, antes de abandonarme, agradecido, frente al primer peldaño de la escalera.

"- Sube"

La voz ordenaba y yo simplemente cumplía, obligado por mi espíritu de soldado.

"- Gira a la derecha. Ahora a la izquierda... Avanza... Recto. Izquierda... Avanza... Derecha... Ahora gira a la izquierda de nuevo..."

Por un momento se me ocurre la posibilidad de que solo intentaba confundirme.

"Pero qué tontería, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? Es el segundo piso, no un laberinto. Seguro que solo está poniendo a prueba mi confianza" Razonaba mientras cumplía lo mandado automáticamente. Las palabras habían ya desaparecido y simplemente me guiaba por contacto. Es fácil: si me toca el brazo derecho, debo girar a la derecha, y lo mismo con la izquierda. Y si me toma de la mano significa algo mayor, como una puerta o un desnivel.

"- Detente". Me paro.

En el silencio tan sepulcral como intrigante que hay puedo escuchar el sonido tan característico de una puerta al abrirse.

"-Adelante, ya llegamos."

Avanzo seguro, reprimiendo una sonrisa. El recorrido se me había hecho eterno y lo único que había conseguido era aumentar mis ganas de comenzar aquel "juego".

_Donde camines ten cuidado  
__Porque mis manos te van a rozar  
__Hasta lograr que pronuncies  
__Que tu cuerpo me darás_

_- Cómo me lo esperaba. - Murmuró el italiano mientras veía a Ludwig entrar tan seguro en la habitación. Sonreía y estaba apoyado apenas en el marco de la puerta.- Ya verás, -pensó aguantando una risa.- ya verás, fratello* Nunca creerás lo que va a ocurrir. Me mirarás después de arriba a abajo, impresionado, y yo sonreiré triunfante y diré: "puedes comprobarlo, tu lindo hermano pequeño ya creció"._

_Miró al otro lado del umbral. El rubio seguía depié y totalmente cegado._

_- Aunque... - Prosigue su pensamiento.- … hubiese preferido uno no tan necesitado. Uno que realmente resultase un desafío.- Suspiró y siguió el camino del alemán.- En fin, hay que aprovechar lo que se tiene. Y yo lo que tengo es esto. Y es mejor que nada, sin duda~ ve~_

_Oculta de dudas  
__Durante un tiempo  
__Se hizo insospechable  
__La única verdad_

El chico me toma de la mano y, tras un pequeño recorrido, me obliga a acostarme sobre un mullido colchón. Se sube encima mio a horcajadas. Evito sonreír. No quiero que el chico piense que soy lo que no soy: un pervertido.

Para nada, el pervertido es el francés inútil al que hace poco derroté. Yo, al contrario, solo quiero probar cosas nuevas como cualquier otro soldado con más de un mes en el frente.

Me quita la camisa sinuosamente y me besa en la comisura de los labios, suave, antes de bajar y pasar de la clavícula al cuello. Sus manos parecían querer comenzar a obrar milagros en mí.

_Fueron mudas citas  
__Donde el pecado  
__Tan bajo cayó  
__Que amor se hizo llamar_

Sonrío levemente. Y el chico para.

"¿Eh? Was? ¿Por qué se baja de mí? Espero que no me haya malinterpretado. Oh, vamos, si empezó él este juego no puede echarse atrás ahora. ¡No me puede dejar a la mitad!"

- Ahora vuelvo – Susurra con voz sensual en mi oído. Se oye entre el nuevo silencio el abrir de una puerta y supuse que ya se había ido.

Aprovecho y me incorporo. Me siento al borde del colchón y respiro hondo. Inhalo todo el aire que pueda caber en mis pulmones y poco después lo suelto en un sonoro suspiro. Aquella estancia olía a algo inidentificable que me extasiaba. Vuelvo a respirar profundamente. Una, dos y tres veces más. Nunca me cansaría de esa fragancia.

Me llevo las manos a la venda, pero no me la quito. Para nada. Respeto las normas del juego y, como la tela amenazaba con caérseme, me la até más fuerte. Algo en mí me pedía no despertar de aquella oscuridad placentera.

Una risa juguetona. "Vaya, el chico ya debe de haber vuelto. Y tan alegre. Sin duda que trae algo divertido consigo. ¿Una fusta quizá?~".

Me abraza justo cuando me alzo de pie, abrazándome como si en cualquier momento pudiese huir. Pero, ¿qué razón tendría para huir? Ninguna. Me besa profundamente, de esos besos largos de película. "Ah, qué genial es esto del amor", pensé embobad. Muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban en contacto con el mio, y entre ellas algo duro...

… pero también frío y afilado.

Todo ocurrió como un flash. Ofuscado, tal vez todavía tembloroso por los continuos atentados que mi jefe y yo habíamos sufrido a lo largo de la semana, cogí del brazo al chico y ni dudé en tumbarlo sonoramente en el suelo con una llave. Luego me arrepentí. No reacciona ni con quedos gemidos y llego a pensar lo peor.

"Y si solo fue mi imaginación?", pienso. Y no dudo esta vez en deshacerme de la venda para ayudarle. Sin embargo, algo me detiene de hacerlo. Algo que veo nada más quitarme el retazo de tela.

_La luz fue vista  
__Por unos ojos traicioneros  
__Prófugos de oscuridad_

Apenas mis ojos se acostumbran a la tenue aunque excesiva luz sentí como aquel olor que me extasiaba se volvía más potente. Ahora parecía querer taladrarme las fosas nasales y traía consigo momentos nada agradables. Me acerco al colchón. Ya no era para nada mullido y si tacto se asemejaba al de cualquier tela que llevase años abandonada en un desván, húmeda, áspera y desagradable. Ni siquiera era una cama, sino una litera taladrada a la pared como las que habían en las cárceles cuyo piso superior había desaparecido.

La pared daba lástima. Y asco.

Estaba mal tratada, se veía el yeso de reparaciones anteriores, la pintura estaba estaba desconchada y había manchas mugrientas por todos lados. Incluso en el techo. Manchas de color rojizo y marrón. "¿Acaso era...? No, seguro que no."

Curioso y a la vez intrigado me acerco a una de ellas y puedo comprobar, con desagradable certeza, que sí lo era. Sangre putrefacta. Esa sensación viscosa en mis dedos, ese olor metálico. Y no solo la pared o el techo estaban manchados. En el suelo, debajo de mis botas, vivía un enorme charco de sangre rojiza y fresca. Siento un temblor en el estómago y una vaga idea se forma en mi cabeza.

_Ni en sombras presentía  
__Cuán peligrosamente  
__Se estaba acercando su final_

- Jehé~

Giro sobre mí rápidamente y encuentro al chico que antes había tumbado depié, con algo brillante en su mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tú...?

- Sì, io~ - ríe infantil aunque tenebrosamente. Se acerca a mí a paso decidido, a pesar de las amenazas.

- Aléjate... Aléjate y suelta ese cuchillo.- retrocedo.

- ¿Qué cuchillo? - mira su arma. Gotea sangre demasiado líquida y carmín como para adivinar que recientemente había sido utilizada.- Si es una daga... Es tu daga.

Me fijo en la lustrosa svástika en plata al final del mango, en el águila dorada portándola con sus alas desplegadas, en ese mango de marfil africano. Sí, era mía, y lo pude comprobar cuando llevé mi mano al cinturón y encontré la vaina vacía.

"Pero, ¿cómo acabó en sus manos? ¿Y la sangre?... No la he usado contra nadie en meses, que yo recuerde, y ni el chico ni yo estamos heridos..."

- Ése es tu problema: que ya ni recuerdas.

- ¿Uh?

- Seguro que tampoco recuerdas las reglas de este juego: NO comprender, NO hablar, NO ver... Y tú las has infringido todas. Has hecho trampa.- Su mirada se oscurece. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal pero, al contrario que los otros, éste no era nada reconfortante.

_Chico malo,  
__¿Cómo es que te has llegado a despertar?  
__Si la venda en tus ojos no está  
__Los nuestros vamos a vendar _

Da un paso en mi dirección, con aire inocente pero mirada de loco. Yo no dudo, con un gesto rápido llevo la mano a mi cintura y en poco ya le estoy apuntando a la cabeza con mi pistola WPPK. Sería un disparo certero, y más a aquella distancia.

Pero esto no amedrenta al chico. Al contrario, parece impulsarle a avanzar más rápido.

- ¡Detente! - grito. Por un momento noto mi potente voz autoritaria flaquear.- ¿No ves que te estoy apuntando? ¡Detente!

- ¿Por qué ya no me sonríes como antes? ve... - Finge tristeza, ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Acaso ya no quieres probar cosas nuevas... o simplemente probarlas? ¿Y qué fue de esa mirada propia de un soldado que lleva años sin pasar por casa? ¿Por qué ahora es una mirada de asco?

- ¡Detente he dicho!

- Tus manos... Te falla el pulso. Eso significa que no estás seguro sobre si serías capaz de dispararme, ¿cierto?

- N-No... - Tiene razón.

- Y si, sabiendo la verdad, dudas sobre si matarme o no es que aún te puedo recuperar – Extiende un brazo, tendiéndome algo.- Te doy una segunda oportunidad. Ponte la venda, ve~

- Nunca – Empuño con más fuerza el arma.

- Entonces sonríe.- Lanza la venda a un lado, pero no la daga.- Sonríe para mí, Ludwig.

Fue un paso en falso para el chico. Está a una distancia demasiado peligrosa. Debía de hacerlo, por mí, así que aprieto el gatillo con determinación.

CLAC

_Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa  
__No nos vuelvas a preocupar  
__Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez  
__Regresa al escenario_

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se accionó y disparó? Abro el arma y casi horrorizado observo como la pistola no tenía munición.

- ¿Ves, ve~? Te dije que no serías capaz de dispararme.- Se ríe y me toma de la camisa. Le golpeo con la empuñadura del arma, más por defensa propia que por rabia, lo que hizo que me soltara enseguida. Incluso escupió sangre al echar la cabeza a un lado. En casos normales ya me estaría arrepintiendo, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos era de todo menos normal.

Busco en los bolsillos de mi pantalón de caza, pero nada. Juraría que tenía guardada más munición para mi Walther PPK, pues era mi costumbre.

- ¿Buscas las balas?

Le miro enseguida, ansioso.

- Me pregunto, ¿dónde estarán?~ - Vuelve a reír, mientras daba pequeñas y engañosamente inocentes pataditas en el sitio. Por ello, empuja algo que rueda en mi dirección. Lo miro de reojo: era un bala.

Sin dudarlo dos veces me agacho a cogerla pero, para cuando la iba a introducir en el arma, me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El morro de la bala estaba aplastado, como si hubiese atravesado un hueso o una pared al ser disparada, lo que la hacía inservible. En el suelo estaban el resto de ellas, que antes bien habían formado mi munición, todas en el mismo estado.

- Ah~ Las encontraste~

- Tú... - Le tuteé con asco.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Te pretendo a ti. Me perteneces...

"Sí, éste está cada vez más loco", razono.

- Hm, puede ser~- Sonríe.- Pero lo que digo es cierto. Tú nos perteneces... Tienes que dejarte.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no me dejo? - Gruñí impulsivamente.

- Oh, entonces tendremos que pasar al plan B, - Se lleva la daga a la boca y lame la sangre en un gesto que ya nada tenía de sensual para mí.- Y te aseguro... - Continúa, dando un paso en mi dirección.- … que no... - Otro paso más.- … te gustará. - Y otro. Ahora ya me tenía acorralado.

Se apoya en mí y sus manos pasean la daga juguetonamente por mi torso desnudo. Mientras, yo respiraba nervioso. Un horrible dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de mí de tal manera que hasta juraría escuchar miles y miles de voces, como de almas en pena, que se entrelazaban y no me permitían escuchar con claridad las palabras de aquel peligroso chico.

_¿Por qué tiembla así tu cuerpo  
__Y tu mirada se perdió otra vez?  
__Dime si tú te atreverías  
__De mi leche tibia beber._

De un codazo, le vuelvo a atacar. Oigo caer la daga al suelo. Era muy probable que, al igual que antes, hubiese logrado tumbar al chico, aunque realmente no me detuve a comprobarlo. Salgo de la habitación corriendo. No tuve en cuenta un pequeño detalle: el cambio de luz.

Así era, el pasillo estaba tan iluminado en comparación con aquella habitación putrefacta que por un momento me cegó completamente. Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente como para detenerme. Busco a tientas la barandilla que me guiaría por las escaleras.

- Joder, no veo... - El piso resulta ser más grande de lo que esperaba.

- Curioso, bajas justo como subiste, ve~ - Responde entre risas la voz del chico.

Ni siquiera me giro. Allí, no muy lejos, ya podía divisar la barandilla, que te permitía mirar hacia el piso de abajo sin caerte, descender casi abruptamente hasta perderse.

Había encontrado las escaleras.

Voy hacia ellas y miro en derredor, buscando al chico. Para mi sorpresa, está mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba. Es más, ni siquiera ha salido de aquella vomitiva habitación, y se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mientras jugaba con su arma.

Me sonríe inocentemente, a lo que yo frunzo el ceño, molesto. Bajo rápidamente los escalones, midiendo mis pasos. No sabía por qué, pero aquel coro desacompasado me provocaba un profundo mareo, similar al que se sufría después de una borrachera. Lo último que quería era tropezar, caer por las escaleras, matarme y darle el placer al chico por ello.

- ¿Y por qué no? - Me pareció oír una voz desilusionada.

Sin demasiados problemas, aunque con algún que otro traspié, logré llegar al final.

"- ¿Por qué no vuelves?"

"- Vuelve, vuelve..."

"- Ahora que has visto la luz no hay vuelta atrás."

"- Ahora que sabes la verdad te tendremos que desechar"

Resonaban, incesantes, las voces en mi cabeza. Pocas cosas, a excepción de algunas palabras sueltas, era lo que lograba entender. Sentía mi mente ofuscada.

_Ven aquí dentro que  
__Este cuarto está muy  
__Caliente, a más no poder._

_Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos  
__Para tu fianza bastará._

Me giré para comprobar mi seguridad. El chico estaba quieto, justo donde comenzaban las escaleras.

"Gut...", pensé. No lo dudo y tomo un objeto contundente que tenía cerca. Una figura larga y esbelta que sin duda tenía pinta de resistente. Y emprendo una "ingeniosa" retirada -porque toda retirada que se cumple con el fin de asegurarse uno la vida no es de cobardes, sino de ingeniosos-, pero apenas di dos pasos y caí.

"Jodidas voces, jodido mareo, jodidas náuseas..." maldigo. Aunque sabía que en realidad me había tropezado conmigo mismo.

Apenas me giré y ya sentía el cuerpo del otro encima mío, aprisionándome.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible que haya bajado tan rápido!", me sorprendo.

- Ehé~ - Rió tan alegre como la primera vez.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Oh, vosotros, los alemanes, sois... tan como vuestro jefe.- Pasa su mano por mi pecho. Ahora que me fijo, tiene un buen arroyo de sangre bajándole por la mandíbula. ¿Será por eso que huele tanto a metálico?- Sois tan egocéntricos.- Prosiguió.- Tanto en méritos como en culpas. Creéis que todo gira alrededor de la Tierra y ésta, alrededor vuestro. Os reducís a vosotros mismos y negáis la diferencia por un odio provocado por el miedo...

- Eso no...

- ¿Y sabes qué? - Me interrumpe.- Que ese sentimiento os sale muy caro.

Pasa la mano de la daga alrededor mía y, con las yemas de los dedos rezumantes de un líquido color carmesí, me mancha desde la cara hasta los pectorales. Y el olor se hizo más fuerte.

Entonces lo comprendí. No me había tropezado; había resbalado en un charco de sangre fresca. Aún viéndola como compañera en el frente, me sigue pareciendo imposible que tanta sangre pudiese caber dentro de una sola persona.

- Oh, y más que hay. Pero, si no te lo crees, ¿qué tal si lo comprobamos, ve?

Comprendo lo que dice, aunque demasiado tarde. Me defendí después de sentir un punzante dolor en mi estómago. "¡Joder!", pienso. En respuesta, le suelto un golpe directo a la cabeza con el objeto contundente que había cogido y consigo derribarlo al suelo por segunda vez.

_Dame la dicha de tenerte  
__Ahora mismo sin poder huir.  
__No tienes otra alternativa  
__Es cosa de vivir o morir._

Me levanto muy rápido. Tanto que me mareo. Pero ignoro esa sensación, así como el dolor de la herida, y me centro en correr por mi vida. Salgo de la casa y me encuentro con el mismo bosque de antes, en donde comenzó toda esa pesadilla. Sin dudarlo, me adentro en él, solo deseando que el chico conociese tanto el lugar como yo, y se perdiese.

Tropecé varias veces con las raíces levantadas de los árboles, aunque ello no me impidió la carrera. Sin embargo, después fue diferente. Un objeto contundente y pesado me hace caer.

- Was...? - Me giro. Gran error.

La causa de mi caída resulta ser el cadáver de un joven descuartizado. A la luz de la Luna despejada se podían ver perfectamente sus rasgos: pelo castaño oscuro, corto y ondulado, una piel nívea pero que en vida seguro que estuvo bronceada y unos grandes ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par. Le falta un brazo, una pierna y parte de la otra. Además, tiene un profundo corte en la yugular, de donde salían gusanos. La falta de miembros era sin duda a consecuencia de los carroñeros. El corte era síntoma de asesinato.

"- Los pobres infelices. Los tramposos acabarán así, ehé~", oigo a lo lejos y me estremezco.

Con ayuda de un árbol me levanto y entonces me doy cuenta. No solo era un cadáver. Realmente me había topado con el vertedero de aquel chico.

Tal vez fue el mareo, o el cansancio o la putrefacción que respiraba en el aire, pero acabé devolviendo todo. Hasta el desayuno. Si vomitar ya de por sí duele, con una herida profunda en el estómago era simplemente un infierno.

Prosigo con la huida en cuanto siento que me encuentro mejor. Sin embargo, apenas paso unos minutos trotando, cuando la pérdida de sangre me obliga a descansar. Me recuesto contra un árbol y quito la mano ensangrentada de mi herida, para comprobar su estado.

- Mierda.- Murmuro.- A este paso me desangraré antes de que consiga salir de este maldito bosque.

- No si podemos evitarlo~

- ¿Qué? - Jadeo, impresionado. ¿Cuándo había llegado el chico? No le oí.

- Ehé~

- Tú, scheißer loco... ¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpear como hice antes?.- Pretendo ser agresivo, pero la verdad es que ya me está entrando sueño. Alzo mi arma con el brazo derecho.

- Oh, ¿pretendes atacarme con el brazo del cadáver?- Ladea la cabeza, haciendo amago de asustarse.

Al principio pienso que es una finta, pero realmente decía la verdad. Aunque yo no recordaba haber cogido en ningún momento un brazo putrefacto y roñoso. Lo lanzo lejos, sintiendo cómo las arcadas vuelven a mí.

El chico está sentado encima mío y, a decir verdad, pesa más de lo que esperaba. O quizá sea culpa del cansancio. Siento la visión volvérseme borrosa. Estoy atrapado. Sin salida.

_La empalagosa miel que emana  
__Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser  
__Dame el permiso de tenerte  
__Sin poder huir._

- Tsé, tsé... - Niega con la cabeza.- Nunca debiste quitarte aquella venda. ¿Nunca te contaron que la curiosidad mató al ario?

- Era al gato.

- Gatos, arios. ¿Qué diferencia hay?.- Dijo sin importarle. Iba a responder cuando un nuevo dolor me lo impidió.- Porque, ¿acaso no estáis haciendo los arios lo mismo que los gatos? Los felinos cazan ratones y vosotros no diferenciáis entre judíos y ratas, ¿o no?.- Relegó parte de su peso a la daga que ahora tenía clavada entre mis costillas.- Y eso te convierte en una gatita muy mala, ve~

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún tipo de convenio con los_juden_? Pregunto como puedo, mientras toso esputos sanguinolentos y me retuerzo de dolor.

- Para nada. Es más, nunca conocí a uno.- Declara.- Solo juego a lo mismo que tú.

- ¿Te crees que la guerra... es un juego?- Murmuro ya sin mirarle. Suponía demasiada energía que no tengo.

- Por la facilidad con la que la declaras, sí. Y uno muy divertido, además.- Me clava más hondo la daga en la mitad de mi pecho.

- _Verdm_... Schei... ßer-coj.- Toso fuertemente. Siento la sangre subirme por la tráquea, impidiéndome respirar.

- Pero no pienses que somos monstruos por ello. No creas que estamos locos ni mucho menos.- Ejerce más presión con una mano, mientras que con la otra me acaricia la mejilla levemente.- Es la ley de la naturaleza: el pez grande se come al pequeño. Tú te comiste a los judíos...- Su sonrisa se ensancha.- Y yo ahora te como a ti~

"_Crack"_

_Con ese sonido nauseabundo la daga rompe el esternón del rubio y le atraviesa, seccionándole __los pulmones en dos. La sangre sale a borbotones e inunda las cavidades internas de aquellos órganos que antes funcionaron para respirar. Y sube por la tráquea furiosamente. _

_Todavía consciente, Ludwig tiene el honor de degustar la agonía generada por la sensación de asfixia, su propia sangre quemándole por dentro y, entre toses y jadeos, se abandona de la manera más dolorosa, llevándose como último recuerdo al lago Estigia la sonrisa aparentemente triste de aquel que pareció amarle y le mató, y una frase distorsionada que decía:_

_Dame el placer._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Scusa la tardanza, ve~ → Disculpa la tardanza, ve~  
*Brüder → Hermano.  
*Merda → Mierda.  
*Fratello → Hermano.  
*J-Ja → S-Sí.  
*Gott → Dios.

¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Realmente, este songfic solo iba a constar de dos capítulos, pero más tarde se me ocurrió hacer un tercero a modo de desenlace y aclaración. No tiene que ver con la letra de la canción, pero sí un poco sobre la historia de los hermanos Vargas.

PD: Y, sí, como lo leen. Este capítulo tiene alrededor de 7300 palabras xD Me costó horrores hacerlo E_E

¿Reviews? ;w;


	3. The North and the South

*** Autor: **VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR  
*** Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no habría YAOI GRATIS PARA TODOS. Pero como Hidekaz sólo deja insinuaciones indirectas, pues no aguantamos~ Sin ánimo de lucro.  
*** Advices:** Itacest. Lime a lo mejor, pero no llega a Lemmon.

Para leer esta parte es recomendable haberse leído, al menos, **UNO** de los dos capítulos anteriores, aunque leyendo ambos lo entenderían todo mucho mejor.

* * *

**Final chapter (3).- The North and the South**

- Hoy la noche está despejada. ¡Incluso se en las estrellas, ve! - exclamó un chico de pelo castaño y un curioso rizo a su lado izquierdo. - mira, esa constelación es la del _cinturón de Orión_... - señaló a un trío de estos brillantes y distanciados astros. - Y ahí cerca está _Cáncer_. Aún me acuerdo de cuando nuestro abuelo nos las enseñó, ve~

No obtuvo respuesta. A su lado se dibujaba la silueta difuminada de un cuerpo. La niebla se extendía entre ellos, misteriosa, mientras trataba de abarcarlo todo con sus luengos brazos.

- Ah, se ve la Luna. Está llena~ - Sonrió, dejándose caer de espaldas desde la roca donde estaba sentado hasta el césped.

De nuevo silencio. La figura que estaba a su lado le miró. Estuvieron así un buen rato.

- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? - habló al fin la otra persona, muy parecido al primero chico, aunque de cabellos más oscuros y rizo en diferente lugar. Sonaba molesto.- En la cara.

- ¿A mí? - se autoseñaló el apelado.

- Sí, Feliciano – Se acercó hasta él y posó su mano en el rostro de su acompañante.- Tienes mucha sangre. ¿A qué juegas?

- El trabajo se complicó – respondió más serio. Tal vez no le gustaba recordarlo.

- ¿El macho? ¿Cuánto se complicó?

- No mucho, ve... - apartó la mirada.

- No trates de mentirme, Feliciano – le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó fugaz pero pasionalmente. Apenas apartó sus labios unos milímetros para susurrarle. - ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Yo también estuve allí.

- Si lo recuerdo. - afirmó – Y también lo viste. Solo era una pobre marioneta extraviada. Luchó por sobrevivir.

- No debí de dejártelo a ti. – le apartó con suavidad los cabellos, mostrando a la luz de aquella Luna la herida de sangre coagulada. - Sólo mira cómo acabaste. - repuso dolido, escrutando con sus dedos otros vestigios de golpes.

En un movimiento ágil, el menor empujó a su acompañante, precipitándolo contra el suelo. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y, acercando mucho su rostro al suyo, dijo:

- Ya no soy ese hermano pequeño al que solías conocer, _fratello_(1) – su hermano sonrió. - Ahora que he crecido, me he hecho más fuerte. Ahora tienes competencia en el juego, ve~

- Lo sé. Y me alegro. Ya comenzaba a hacérseme monótono. - le tomó del cuello de la camisa, todavía sucia por el jaque de su partida, y le besó, esta vez fogosamente.

Feliciano se apartó con una sonrisa, limpiándose con una manga los restos de aquel contacto, y quedó sobre las rodillas de su cosanguíneo.

- Lo que aún no entiendo... - sugirió, pensativo- … ¿por qué dejase tu presa en mi depósito? Mi alemán se tropezó por su culpa, ve.

- Pesaba más de lo que parecía. - respondió simplemente. Aunque la realidad era que lo había colocado allí adrede. Y sabía perfectamente que el otro ya lo sabía.- Pero te sirvió.

- Pero lo asustó – se quejó haciendo un mohín. - ¿Y qué pasó con aquel chico?

- ¿Con Antonio? Pff, un nenaza. - le insultó haciendo gestos con una mano.- Seguro que hasta era vírgen.

- ¿No lo leíste, ve?

- No lo pensó, aunque realmente parecía ser su primera vez. No costó mucho convencerle de ir al cuarto, he... ¿Qué me dices del macho?

- Estaba necesitado. - se encoge de hombros.- Mucho. Tuve que prometerle un juego e intenté que pensase en sus cosas obscenas.

La cara del mayor se desfiguró, derivando en una mueca de total desagrado.

- No estás de acuerdo, ve. - asumió. Lovino se incorpora un poco.

- Para nada. No quiero que pertenezcas nunca a otro que no sea yo. - Posó su mano en las heridas, y la paseó por el rostro como delineando una futura e infortuna cicatriz.

- Y no lo haré. - rió inocentemente.- Tú sólo me perteneces a mí.

- Por siempre. - pasó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de su cosanguíneo. En el abrazo, lo atrajo a sí y lo besó por tercera vez en aquella velada nocturna.- Sabes que nadie me anima como tú. - lamió sus dedos, sensualmente.

Feliciano, con una sonrisa felina, se abalanzó contra él dispuesto a jugar. Desabotonó, poco a poco y con la boca, la camisa del mayor. Éste se deshacía de esa tediosa corbata negra que abrazaba el cuello ajeno y suyo a la vez.

Ya habían avanzado. Estaban por los pantalones cuando algo les llamó la atención y les hizo mirar, en silencio, hacia su gran bosque que se extendía bajo ellos, a escasos metros.

El grito callado que había sonado en la espesura, una nueva alma perdida que hablaba sólo para ellos. Se miraron.

- Parece que...

- Una nueva presa, ve.

Y sonrieron. Levantándose casi de un brinco, Lovino echó a correr en dirección opuesta, gritándole cosas a su hermano. Por otro lado, Feliciano saltó desde aquel corte en el paisaje, a modo de acantilado, hacia el bosque, de donde provenía la llamada de auxilio.

El último país de la Europa continental había hecho su aparición, y no iba a permitir que su hermano se lo quedase. Al fin y al cabo era su juguete y le pertenecía.

**OWARI (Fin)**

* * *

(1) → _Fratello → _Hermano (Italiano)

¡Al fin lo acabé! ¡Desde 2010 que llevo con este fic! ò_ó

Agradecimientos especiales a **Sakurarichan**, **Naruto Ninja Z**, **kamibb**, **Khurysu** y **XAliinattionX** por sus reviews, que lograron levantarme el ánimo para hacer la segunda parte. (La cual no les recrimino de no haber leído, porque es simplemente ENORME. Como una obra de Wagner XD)

También muchas gracias a los que añadieron a Favoritos/Alert tanto a esta historia como a su autor, aunque no dejasen review *^*

¡Nos vemos en otros fics~~! Y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias *^*


End file.
